In U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,365 there are disclosed modified aminopolyamides which were useful as casting and potting resins and for sizing glass fibers. These were aminopolyamides of a polymeric fat acid and a polyalkylene polyamine modified by reaction with an active acrylic compound including an acrylamide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,215, there is disclosed the reaction product of an aminopolyamide, an acrylamide and a polyaldehyde wherein the amino polyamide is the condensation product of a polyamine with an alpha,beta-unsaturated monobasic carboyxlic acid, such as acrylic acid. The product is useful as a wet strength resin for paper.